Valentines Day and Evil Sisters
by XxHeaven'sWingsxX
Summary: Seto is tricked by his girlfriend's sister into thinking Kena likes Valentines Day, when she infact, doesn't. SetoXoc Seto may be OOC in this. Oneshot. Rated T just in case. Enjoy! Wrote this in a hurry, so I apologize if it's bad. :D


Me:Hello everyone! I know it's a bit early for a Valentines Day story, but I have to post it now or I'll forget. I thought Seto Kaiba needed some love so here it is! It took me an hour to write, usually doesn't take that long but whatever lol

Naomi:Say it, now!

Me:Okaaay!*whiny voice**turns to everyone and bows*I'm sorry about my Kurama and Harumi story, I keep writing the beginning, but I get to the middle and then nothing, it's like my mind shuts down! I'm very sorry. I thought about so many way to start the chapter, but the end gets to me. I have the beginning writen out several times, but I can't seem to finish any of them. So! I'll try and buckle down and write it, I apologize in advance if it's not to good, but I think you guys deserve something after, what? Two years? Oh well.

Abbie:Hi everyone!*bounces into the room, a big bowl of butterscotch pudding in her hands**plops down on a beanbag chair* Get the story started! Seto deserves some lovin' too!

Naomi:Idiot.

Me:Enoy the story! :D

* * *

><p>He hated Valentines Day. He hated the hearts. He hated the candy. He hated EVERYTHING about Valentines Day. So why was he standing in his tux in his bedroom with a dozen white lillies laying on his bed? Because he was dating the most amazing woman, and she loved Valentines, well according to her annoying sister she did. Glancing at a photo of them on his night stand, he wondered how he got someone so amazing. She was smart, hard working, sexy, and most of all, she didn't care about his money or his company...Okay the last one was a lie, she was his best game designer and cared a great deal about his company, but being a hardworking woman, she had no goals to get it or his money.<p>

"Big brother! Kena is here!"Mokuba said from his doorway, a grin on his face. Next to Mokuba was Kena's cousins, Naomi, Miko, and Loki. Loki and Miko were twin boys. Loki was grinning like he knew a secret, while Miko was trying to look innocent and Naomi was looking uninterested in everything. Seto sighed and looked away from the young teens to fix his tie.

Walking down the stairs, Seto spotted his beautiful girlfriend of two years standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her usually tied up black hair fell to her shoulders, she wore a black dress that fit her sexy body. A silver ruffle hung from her single strap. She wore simple black heels, held a black purse with silver buckles and sparkles, and her black eyes weren't hidden behind her glasses, meaning contacts.

"Hey Seto, ready to go?"Kena asked as he reached the bottom.

"Of course, but first, these are for you."Seto said handing the flowers over.

Kena smiled, taking the beautiful lillies."Oh Seto, their amazing."

They got into the Limo and headed to the restaurant. Sitting down, they ordered drinks and looked over the menu.

Kena looked over her menu at her boyfriend then down again. It was in french, luckily a language she knew, then again she knew 6 languages. Putting down her menu, she bit her lip.

"So, I'm surprised."Kena said smiling slightly, even though she was highly confused.

"Why is that?"Seto asked pausing from putting his menu down, he raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"I didn't take you for someone who liked Valentines Day...That's all."Kena said smoothing out her dress. She was surprised he had asked her out to dinner for tonight, they usually had dates at his home lately, with is personal cook making the food. But she guessed he wanted to do something special for today.

Seto sighed."Actually, I don't really like valentines day, but your sister said you adore this day so, I thought I might as well go along with it to make you happy."Seto said honestly, folding his napkin. He blinked and looked up when he heard her laugh. She put a hand over her mouth but couldn't stop laughing. Seto smiled slightly, he loved her laugh, it sounded so beautiful, like a melody.

Calming herself, she grabbed her purse and grabbed a tissue from it. She whipped the corners of her eyes, careful not to smudge her eyeliner.

"Seto, I don't know why my sister told you that but,"She giggled."I hate Valentines Day."Seto sighed.

"Your joking right?"Seto asked tilting his head, last year he had been away on a business trip when Valentines day came around, and he just sent her flowers, so he hadn't really known.

"No, I'm speaking the truth."Seto pulled out his cell and sent a quick text."Who are you texting?"

"Your sister, I'm gonna get her for this."Seto grumbled, Kena laughed again.

"Well, we might as well have dinner, but then lets just back to your house, okay?"Kena asked as the waiter walked back over.

"Alright."They ordered, and Seto blinked when he felt her nudge his leg with her foot, he looked up and couldn't help but smile at her beautiful smile.

"Thanks though, for doing this even though I don't like this day, it makes me very happy that you would be willing to spend it to make me happy."Kena said sweetly, putting a hand over his. He entwined their fingers.

"Anything for you Kena."Seto mumbled.

After eating and paying, they headed back to Seto's mansion, where Kena fond some clothes from usual stays in his closet. Sitting on the couch, Mokuba slipped a DVD in and they all sat down. Miko, Loki, and Naomi huddled on the floor in front of Mokuba, who sat on the loveseat.

"You brats knew didn't you?"Seto asked glaring at the teenagers, who all smiled innocently.

"Why Seto, we have no idea what you mean!"Loki said grinning widely. Seto rolled his eyes, and pulled Kena closer, who shook her head.

"Don't worry, my dear cousins will be helping me clean up around my house tomorrow."The three teens groaned.

"Actually, they can help you pack up all your stuff."Seto said pressing play on the remote. He smirked when Kena and the teens gave him confused looks.

"What do you mean big brother?"Mokuba asked tilting his head.

"Well, I think, since so much of her stuff if already here, that Kena should just move in with us."Seto said, looking down into Kena's black eyes, which widened at his words.

"Really Seto? You want me to move in?"Kena asked happy.

"Of course, I had planned to ask you at the restaurant, but as we both hate this day, I figured I might as well do it when you least expect it."He said shrugging slightly. Kena smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I would love to move in with you guys, but you know what that means right?"Kena asked smirking herself. Seeing his curious look, she smirked more."That means those three numbskulls will be around here more often."Kena said pointing to her cousins, who all pouted. Seto gave a sigh.

"I know, but I know it's worth the headaches."Seto said.

"Aw, your being super romantic today, you must be into the spirit."Kena said smirking. He rolled his eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Lets just watch the movie."Seto said pointing to the Tv.

"Restart it! I missed the beginning!"Loki whined loudly, Naomi smacked his head with a frown. Seto sighed and restarted the movie, The Day After Tomorrow.

Kena sighed as she slipped into Seto's...Their bed.

"Don't forget your contacts."Seto said pulling off his socks. BLinking, she sat up, stood up and walked to the bathroom. Carefully slipping the contacts out of her eyes, she put them into the small contacts case, and proceeded to take off her makeup. She smiled when she left Seto slip his bare arms around her waist, and pulled her to his bare chest.

"I'm happy you agreed to move in."Seto said placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, she wore a simple white tank top with grey shorts.

"I'm happy too, now I don't have to have two of everything!"Kena said, she squeaked when he poked her sides.

"Very funny."He said leaning down, she only stood to his chest, so he had to lean down to set his chin on her shoulder. She slipped out of his arms when she finished, and walked out of the bathroom, Seto close behind. They settled into bed.

"Shall we start moving you over tomorrow? I have the day off."He mumbled in the dark. Kena breathed in deeply, sleep slowly overcoming her. She snuggled closer to his chest.

"Sure, just make sure the kids help out, it'll be good for them."Kena mumbled back. He rubbed a hand on her back before sleep completely overtook him, managing to mumble 'I love you'. He fell asleep before he could hear her reply.

Kena peeked her eyes open and smiled softly at the sight of the lillies in the crystal vase on the nightstand behind the picture Mokuba had snapped on the night they had met, on halloween, two years ago. Closing her eyes, she shifted closer to the man she loved and sighed happily before sleep caught up with her.

* * *

><p>Me:I hope you enjoyed! I'm writing my Harumi story rightnow, I have a RedRain Energy drink, and Pocky, so I should have everything I need to write something!<p> 


End file.
